The Start
by xiamei
Summary: Their friendship began in the most unexpected way...


The Start

WARNING! Here is my contribution to the world of cliché. :P I hope it's still enjoyable. Un-betaed

Friendship fic. Although I _might_ post a shounen-ai (and probably Riku-angst-filled) sequel. :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As we all know, KH isn't mine.

Dedicated to: Meg, Gin, and everyone who reviewed my other KH fic. And jj otaku, even if she doesn't know me, because her one-shots are lurve.

* * *

_Their friendship began in the most unexpected way._

Sora was skipping home, a nonsense-song on his lips, and his little toy truck following jerkily from his hold on its sturdy string. This was how it was every day. Sora would go to the park when his mother went to work, and go home for lunch before leaving again. Even if his mother gave him pocket money if he asked, he knew it had been difficult for his mother ever since his father died. Mother never frowned, got mad, or complained. The least Sora could do was make things easier for her.

That morning, however; Sora didn't feel like eating much breakfast, so he'd gone home earlier than he usually did. That was probably why, this particular day, he heard a sharp cry along his way.

As everyone who knew him always said, Sora has always been a good kid. That's why there wasn't even a millisecond of hesitation before he let go of his toy and ran to where he heard the shout.

"HEY!" Sora yelled, as soon as he saw what was happening. There was a kid relatively his age on the ground, and it looked like one of the bigger guys had pushed him. "Stop it!"

A flash of silver hair was all Sora caught a glimpse of when he rushed forward and practically jumped between the bully and the target.

The larger kid narrowed his eyes.

"Stop being so mean, Raito! Just 'coz you're bigger doesn't mean you can be awful to people!"

Raito snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Shut _up_ Sora. If I bullied smaller kids, _you'd_ be in pieces by now!"

Sora frowned and glared at Raito. "Then what are you doing _now, _huh?"

Immediately, the other large boy answered.

"Listen, Sora. Riku there is an exception. He's not just _smaller_… he's… he's a pretty girly boy! Now, stay out of this if you don't want to get hurt!"

Sora looked behind him briefly and saw the _indeed_ pretty boy looking down and biting worriedly on his lip, looking for all the world as if he was expecting Sora to leave him alone to die.

Resolutely, the spiky-haired boy turned back to the two bullies.

"No! I won't let you hurt Ri-ku!"

Brilliant blue-green eyes that were already burning with tears at the edges snapped up to stare incredulously at the small boy. He was used to people teasing him, mocking him. He was used to people walking away. Who _was_ this kid who acted like he knew Riku? Who was either brave or insolent enough to stand up against two kids obviously bigger and older than he was? …Who acted like Riku mattered. Like he was a friend.

When Raito's companion lifted an arm to push him, Sora neither flinched nor stepped back. His mother always said that bullies were cowards, and that he should stand up to them if he wanted them to learn. There was no way he was disappointing his mother, _or_ the boy who looked like he expected nothing else but that. Even if he _does_ get clobbered for his effort.

Before the big and undoubtedly heavy hand could make contact with Sora's shoulder, Raito slapped the other's hand away. Sora was _very_ well-liked. Childish, innocent, but _not_ irritating. The kid with the type of natural charm that made older people want to give him chocolate and candy and pats on the head randomly. It was a well-known fact that whoever messed with Sora got trouble from everyone else. Raito may have been a bully, but he wasn't suicidal. And even if he was a bully and Shin was the New Kid who didn't know any of this, he wasn't about to let his new friend get flayed alive.

"Quit it, Shin. Let's just leave the babies alone."

Shin looked at him, confused. "Why? It's just Riku and a little brat…" He said, unsure.

Raito just shrugged and looked at his friend straight in the eye.

"It's just a bad idea, okay? Trust me."

When Raito started walking away, Shin frowned and looked back and forth between his new friend and the two kids.

"Tch. Whatever. Just kids, anyway. Not worth the effort."

He muttered before following Raito. He was new, after all, and Raito had been a good friend so far. Maybe the Sora kid had a humungous elder brother or something.

When the two were out of sight, Sora sighed and crumpled to the ground in relief. He thought he'd be _done_ for.

"Ummm… Thanks." Riku called out tentatively.

Sora turned and smiled brightly at his companion.

"Hi, I'm Sora. You're Riku, right? Want to go have lunch with me? Mom left curry for me this morning!" He said, holding out his hand.

Riku looked up at Sora and smiled. When Sora saw how the other boy's eyes lit up so profoundly, he couldn't help but think that Raito and his friend should've been awed instead of angry by how pretty Riku is. Maybe they were jealous?

"Sure!" Riku answered, grabbing Sora's outstretched hand.

They smiled at each other, and stood together. And, the entire walk to Sora's home, Riku couldn't help but smile incredulously at his new friend.

Sora stood up for Riku, even when he wasn't sure he wouldn't get hurt. Even when he didn't even really know who Riku was; when they hadn't even seen or spoken to each other before.

That day, Riku promised himself that he'd be stronger so that Sora wouldn't need to risk anything for him again. Strong enough to beat everyone; strong enough to protect Sora.

_But it'll end the way everyone always thought it would._

_Never._

* * *

Btw… 'unexpected way' because even though the _situation_ is expected, everyone'd think the roles were reversed. That it was Riku who saved Sora from bullies. 

Please review:D


End file.
